Emily and the gang
by NoahPuckermanxoxo
Summary: I rewrote this story. It's about Emliy Hudson. Yeah.. Just read it :3 haha! Hope you like it :** Amalie


_**Hi, so I'm NoahPuckermanxoxo. I love Kickin it, little giants and the OC i made, Emily Hudson. I know.. I know.. I took Finn Hudson's last name, but I could't find another name :S I rewrote this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin't it or Little Giants. I only own My OC, Emily Hudson! **_

_**meeting the little giants (L)**_

I walked in to my dads new office. You see, we just moved here. "Dad?" I asked him sweetly. "Yes, honey?" he answered, not looking up from the news paper. He took a sip of the coffee. "Can I join the football team?", he spit out the coffee and looked at me in disbelife."What? Why?" He asked suprised. "Because I don't want to be just another pretty face.. I don't wanna be the girl in the bar... I wanna be someone special!" I gave him my best puppydog face. "Hmm... Okey.. I'll look up some girls team in the paper and-" I cut him of by screaming "-NOOO! I wanna.. Play at the boys team.. Just like mom... " i whispered the last part, but he still heard it. A tear went down his face, but he took it away quickly. "She would be proud of you, you know... She IS proud of you... I see a lot of her in you, sweetheart." I smiled sadly. "Yeah..." I said. "But I'll call a friend of mine, and I'll see if I can get you into his team." He said. I gave him a small smile and walked out of the room in silence.

Omg! I totally forgot to tell you about myself! My name is Emily Hudson, but I prefer Em. I have brown-blond hair and blue/grey eyes. I love to sing, dance, write stories, play football and be with my friends. My best friend's name is Maria Anderson. She has long blond hair, icy blue eyes and a heart big as the USA. Her nickname is Blondie. She loves animals, she has two horses, three cats and one dog. She is very pretty with the honey blond hair. She is also very smart, she usually gets A's and B's. She loves correcting me. Her grandma lives at a farm, but since she is so old, me and Maria helps her. Grandma's dog is named Philip, and is about ten years and a border collie.

I sat exited in my seat. "Are we there yet?" I asked my dad. "No, be patient. You have asked me the same question the last 5 minutes." He answerd a little irritated. I slowly closed my eyes.

"Sunshine! We're here! I can't wait to see old Danny again!" My dad yelled exited. I rolled my eyes at him. "dad.. Are you gonna knock on the door or do you just want to stand outside freezing?" I asked him. I don't even think he noticed that we were standing in front of the door. He looked at the door like it was sacred. I nodged him in the shoulder. He winced in pain and rang the doorbell. A girl the same age as me opened the door. "Emh.. hi?" She sayd. "Hi, is Daniel O'Shea home?" My dad asked, very politely... typical dad, always the polit one.."DAD! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR ASKING FOR YOU!" She yelled. "WHAT? IF IT'S THE POLICE, TELL HIM I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CAR.. OHH! AND TELL THEM I'M IN ... CANADA!" Her father yelled nervously. My dad and I looked weird at the girl. "Emh.. you'r not from the police, are you?" She asked me. "Emh, no?" I answerer. "I'm by the way Becky O'Shea! I think I missed your names?" She said. "Oh, I'm Emily Hudson!" I answered. "And I'm her dad, Harry Styles!" Me and Becky looked at him with a "What?"-face. Also typical dad, trying the "I'm the coolest dad in the world"-show. "Hohoho, I'm kidding. My name is Kurt Hudson, an old friend of your dad." Suddenly a little man fell down the stairs. He got up fast, and said "I'm fine!" over again. I smiled and giggled. "KURT!" He yelled, and hugged my dad tight. "Danny.. Can't breath.. let go.." My dad yelled. Danny let go, and went inside the house. "Come in, come in! So, Kurt, what make you come here to me? I haven't seen you since High School!"

Me and Becky went up to her room. "So.." she started. "So.. I was wondering if I could join the football team?" I asked her. "AHHHHHH! OF COURSE! Finally won't I be the ONLY girl on the team... " she yelled happily. "Dude.. I think you just blowed my eardrums!" i yelled back. She looked happy, but guilty.

"Do you want to meet the team? You know, since your soon on the team?" She asked me and smiled at me. " Umm.. Yeah, sure.." I answered a little scared. "Cool". Then we walked down the street too a big, white house. " This is Junior's house. My dad has a BIG crush on his mum.. Umm, yeah like THAT'S gonna happen!" She then knocked on the door. A skinny, little nerd with big glasses came and opened the door. "Hi, Becky and... Heellooo girl" The little dude tried with a high voice. "Oh, I forgot.. The team was throwing a party for the last match!" Becky told me. While the little dude stared at me in awe, becky shoved him aside and let me in. "Junior? I have an new team mate.. You have got to meet her!" She yelled over the loud noice. A tall, goodlooking guy came over to us "Her?... **(A/N he meant it as he tought the new team mate was a boy, not a girl.. sorry if that was hard too understand :S) **Oh, Hi! I'm Junior. Who are you?" He asked me with a cute smile. "I'm Emily Hudson." I answered and shaked a little. "Ohh, cool! You want something to eat?" He asked me. "No thanks.. " Then I saw a tall guy, leaning over a picture of Junior and his mom, I think. "Jerry?" I asked the guy. "Emily? Long time no see, yo!" He answered. I hugged him tight and it looked like Becky wanted to crush me, so I released from the hug. "Oh my god! How are you? And Jack, Kim, Eddie and Milton? Are they okay? Awe! Can't wait to see my old bff! And how are Rud-" I said in a rush. "YO! Slow down, girl! I'm having a swag time here.. Jack and the rest is all okey.. At least I think so.. Wait... I'm confused!" He answered. I smiled. I'd missed Jerry. "So do you two know eachother?" Junior answered with a little angry tone. "Ohh, we met at Bobby Wasabi Academy of -" Jerry stopped me and said "Dance.." I looked at him with a 'what?' look. "Sorry.. I need to say somethin' to Em.. " He said and dragged me away.

" What?" I asked him . "You see.. The others don't know I play football... And these dudes don't know i'm into karate.." He said and looked at the ground. "Ohh.. But why not?" I asked him. "I guess... I'm too scared.. I mean.. Milton is best at football, and I don't want too do the same as the geek. I'm not good at karate and I will never be as good as Jack or Kim. And football is something I really enjoin doing! I can release my anger... You know?" He said. He looked kinda sad, so I decide too do a little joke. "Wow.. That's the longest sentece I've ever heard Jerry Martinez say... Without getting confused!" I said and pretened too be shocked. "What?" He answered and looked confused again... "Well.. Nothing last forever.. " I said. "By the way.. I think you should tell them.. If they start laughing, they not your real friends and it's theirs lost." I answered and smiled. He smiled too and we walked in the livingroom again. "I'll be your friend whatever you pick." I said and gave him a hug. "And I think I know someone who likes you!" I said. "Really? Grace?" He said eager. "Nope... Come on... Are you still drowling over her! And it's Becky!" I said. "Really?" He answered and looked kinda.. Happy? Hmm, guess he likes her too! Ohhh! I'm guess i'll have to be Dr. Looooove for a while ! Hahah! "Yeah! I think soo.. Do you want to talk to her?" I asked him. He nodded his head and looked scared. "Why?" I asked. "She's the only girl I feel I can be myself around, not the goofy goodlooking me.. And she's not like everyone else, she a keeper. Ya' know? And I guess I'm too afraid too ask her, because I don't want to ruin our friendship.." He answered. I smiled. "So, do you want me too go and talk to her?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled happily. The Loooove Doctor did it again!

When I passed the geek at the door, I saw Becky sitting alone in a big tree. "Becky? What are you doing up there?" I asked her. "Ohh.. I don't know.. Guess I didn't want the others too see me crying.. " She answered. I climbed up to her. "Why are you crying?" I asked her. "Because I really like this guy, but I think he likes someone else. " She said and gave me a sad smile. She looked heartbroken. " I know you like Jerry! But you think he likes me? Haha! We're best friends, Becky! And by the way.. He totes like you!" I answered. "Whaaaaat?.. It's not... Pfft.. Jerry... Noooo... heh heh heh heh... Fine! I like him.. Happy?" She answered and I smiled. "He really likes you... Ohh talk about the devil.. There comes Jerry! I'll let you two alone!" I smiled wide and climbed down.

I walked into the house again and stared out the window. Becky giggles and nodded her head at something. "Whats going on out there? ... OMG! Soooo gross! Their kissing!" I shook my head at the boy next to be. "It's not gross, Junior! It's sweet! I got them togheter.. My work here is done!" I said and smiled. " I bet 10$ that I'll never kiss someone! I will NEVER EVER kiss someone.. It's sooo gross.. Eww.. "He said and made a grimace. " Okay... I bet 10$ that you WILL kiss someone." I said. "Deal!" He answered and we shook hands. I then pulled him down so we we're the same heigth. Then I kissed him. "I belive you own me 10$" I said and smiled. He looked suprised and gave me 10$. Becky and Jerry came inside walking hand in hand. "Awwe! That's sooo cute!" I said and smiled. They smiled and looked at eachother lovingly. I smiled and turn to Junior, who already was staring at me with his big, blue eyes. He started blushing and I smiled to myself. Looks like the Looove Doctor got skills!

"Diiiing Doooong". The door bell rang, which is weird because I think the geek still is standing there. Me and Junior ran to the door. And I was pretty suprised. "KIM!JACK!MILTON!EDDIE! Wait... KIMJACKMILTONEDDIE? Why are you here?" I yelled. "Emily? Hii!" Kim tackled me in a hug. "Kim.. Can't.. -breath.. " She realeased and blushed. "Ohh noo... Is Kimmy blushing? Nawwe, how sweet!" Jack teased. "DON'T-CALL-ME..KIMMY!" Kimmy- *kremt*- Kim yelled. Jack chuckle. "Ohh! You finally started dating!" I said. They started blushing like crazy. "No!" They both yelled. I took a step backword and put my hands up in protection. "Fine.. So why are you guys here?" I asked them. "Emh, we have karate practic now and someone told us he was here. Rudy said it was important. " Jack answered with the normal cocky attitude. "Ohh.. I'll go get him.." I said and run out of the awkward tension inside there. "Jerry? emh.. Jack, Kim and the gang is here..!" I said. "WHAT!" he said. "Ohh.. and I think Junior knows your doing karate.. hehe... They said it right in front of him.." I said too him. "It's okey.. I guess they had too find out anyway.. Can you just bring everyone in the livingroom?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

I got everyone in the livingroom and Jerry stood infront of everyone. "Sooo.. I haven't been honest too you guys.. Well I haven't lied to you.. I just kept it as a secret.. You see, I do karate with Jack, Kim, Eddie and Milton. But I also play football with Becky, Junior and rest of the gang. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I just was afraid you would laught at me or something. I love both and if your not agreeing with me on this.. Then it's you lost. I love you all! So if you diagree with me raise your hand." He had a confident, but scared voice. Then suddenly everyone started too clap and shouting and celebrating... Haha, how weird they are! I smiled at him. He smiled back and then Becky attacked him. She hit him on the shoulder. "That's for not telling me.", then she kissed him. "And that's for being brave, and told us." They smiled. But when Becky turned around, Jerry mouthed "OW!". I laughed to myself.

"Guess who!" someone held their fingers in front of my eyes. "Hmm.. I don't know... Milton? That little geek?" The person turned me around and I saw Junior stand there with a hurt expression on his face. I smiled and hit him lightly in the shoulder. "I was kidding! I knew it was you!" I said. He smiled and pulled me in a hug. "Why did you hug me?" I asked the red tomato in front of me. "I.. Don't know.." He answered. "Haha,! Okey, your coming? Their putting in a movie 'Detention', with Josh Hutcherson! Come on!" I said and dragged him into the others. Berry (**Jerr**/y and Beck/**y**) sat and made out the whole movie, Kick (**Ki**/m and Ja/**ck**) just looked into eachothers eyes and teased eachother and Junior and me just saw the movie.. Heheh!

"Hey, Em! I'll walk you home!" Junior said. I smiled and nodded my head. I took his hand, and we walked hand in hand. "Soo..." I started. "Soo... Do you like the new team?" He asked. I nodded. "Wait.. Not that creepy geek.. He is kinda scaring me.. " He laughed. "But the rest is cool, I guess... Well, expect you.." He stopped and looked at me with a hurt face. "Your awsome" I said and we walked over the street to my house. . He mumbled "It's now or never.." He stopped me from open the door. "What's wrong, Junior?" I asked him. "You know.. I only met you some hours ago, but .. I really like you, Emily! When you kissed me.. I was in another world! Do you want to be my girlfrind?" I was speechless. "Emh.. wow.. Sure! I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said. He smiled and leaned in slowly in. I leaned in and closed the gap between us. It wasn't a little puck on the mouth, this was a real passion kiss. Suddenly the light went on and off... We stopped for a second. I kissed him again and the light went on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on and off. "WE GET IT, DAD!" I yelled. Junior chuckled. "I think I need to go inside now." Junior kissed me goodnight. "Good night... See you tomorrow, beauthiful." My heart melt. I giggled. And I NEVER giggles! "Good night!"

**A little cheesy ending... haha! I guess I just needed it.. haha! Hope you liked it. Sorry, if it was many misspellings. English isn't my main lauganue..thingy.. hehehhehehehehhe! :P Please be nice (L) R&R :D**

**~Amalie :3 ~**


End file.
